headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/T
T-16 Skyhopper Tagge Company The Tagge Company, also known as TaggeCo, was a massive intergalactic commerce firm developed by the House of Tagge and was owned by the Techno Union. The Tagge Company had interests in every major industry from foodstuffs to medical supplies, droid manufacturing, arms development, and ship-building. The Tagge Company owned many subsidiary organizations including the Tagge Mining Company, Gowix Computers, Tras Heavy Transports, Lantillian ShipWrights, and Biscuit Baron. Yes... even Biscuit Baron. Takeel Takeel was a hunchbacked Snivvian and one of dozens of customers found at the Mos Eisley Cantina. He was seen sitting at the bar next to a Saurin female named Sai'torr Kal Fas. Zutton was the brother of another Snivvian named Zutton, who was also present in the cantina on the same day that Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived to find a pilot willing to take them to the Alderaan system. Theta-class T-2c shuttle Thisspias Thisspias is a planet located in the Thisspias System in the Farstey Sector of the Expansion Region. It is a temperate world that became part of the Galactic Republic. Thisspias was home to the native serpentine species known as Thisspiasians. One Thisspian of note was Oppo Rancisis, who became a Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council during the Clone Wars. Thisspias System The Thisspias System was a stellar system located in the Farstey Sector of the Expansion Region. It had one known inhabitable world, Thisspias, which was home to the serpentine Thisspiasian race. Talz Tantive IV Tatoo I Tatoo I, also known as G1, is the primary star of the Tatoo system. Tatoo II Tatoo II, also known as G2, is the secondary star of the Tatoo system. Tatoo system Tatooine Tatooinians A Tatooinian refers to the human residents of the planet Tatooine. All humans who reside on the planet are from families who originally hail from different planets. There are no indigenous tribes of humans on Tatooine. Life on Tatooine is very difficult and one often struggles to get by. One of the more lucrative fields of employment is that of a moisture farmer. Human trafficking and slavery is also a common trade in the days of the Old Republic. Tatooinians of note include Anakin Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker, Cliegg Lars, Owen Lars, Biggs Darklighter and Luke Skywalker. Tauntauns TC-14 Teak Sidbam Tepasi Tepasi was a planet located within the Tepasi system of the Core Worlds. A forested world situated on the Commenor Run, it was colonized by Humans before 26,000 BBY and was already emerging as a hub of commerce when it became a founding member of the Galactic Republic. In 200 BBY, Tarzen Tagge provided aid to the planet after it experienced a series of groundquakes, precipitating the crime lord's founding of the Tagge Company. Tepasi remained loyal to the Republic during the Clone Wars, and after the death of Emperor Palpatine it was the site of the crumbling Tagge Company's only remaining facility. Characters from Tepasi * Cassio Tagge * Domina Tagge * Orman Tagge * Sanya Tagge * Silas Tagge * Ulric Tagge Thermal detonator Tion Tion was a terrestrial planet located in the Tion System in the Outer Rim Territories. It was a minor world in the sector known as the Tion Hegemony. Tionese Tionese refers to the people and culture of the planet Tion. The primary population of Tion was a human species that had immigrated to the planet at a time when it was part of the Tion Hegemony. The entrepreneur known as Dominic Raynor was a member of the Tionese race. Thorp Thuku TIE/IN interceptor TIE/In starfighter Tintinnas Tokkat Tork Toryn Farr Toryn Farr was an adult human female who served with the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. In 3 ABY, Toryn Farr was stationed at Echo Base on the planet Hoth, along with her sister, the pilot Samoc Farr. Toryn worked as a communications officer at the base. When the First Galactic Empire attacked Echo Base during the Battle of Hoth, Toyrn Farr commanded personnel to fire the ion cannon at enemy ships entering the planet's orbit. She also coordinated evacuation plans allowing Rebel transport ships to escape from Hoth after the ion cannon destroyed the Imperial Star Destroyer Tyrant. Tosche Station Tosche Station is a power and distribution center located in the town of Anchorhead on the planet Tatooine. In 0 BBY, Luke Skywalker complained to his Uncle Owen about going into Tosche Station to pick up some power converters. Owen wouldn't let him go, citing that he needed him to clean up two new droids he had recently purchased. He indicated that Luke would have to fool around with his friends on his own time. Toydarians Tractor beam A tractor beam is a hypothetical device with the ability to attract one object to another from a distance. Since the 1990's technology and research has changed the tractor beam from science fiction to reality. However, there is no mainstream science which is equivalent to the magnitude in which it is used in science fiction but university research has allowed for advancement on the microscopic level (see optical tweezers). Tractor beams are frequently used in science fiction. Less commonly, a similar beam that repels is called a pressor beam or repulsor beam. The exact specifics vary, but there are generalities. Gravity impulse and gravity propulsion beams are areas of research from fringe physics that coincide with the concepts of tractor and repulsor beams. Trade Federation Trinto Duaba Tusken Raiders Twi'liek Inquisitor